


Phantom's game

by glutty90



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Engament harem game, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90
Summary: Gaia and Ereshkigal have come to an agreement that they should reward phantom for keeping the balance the entire time that he has been a half ghost. So they gift him the ability that allows him to enjoy the embrace of the males. Danny considers this one of the strangest things of his life.





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konoha's Yaoi Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107275) by [FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry). 



It had been many years since Gia had tried to speak to her sister it been thousands of years since she been able to with the veil as sealed as it was. But now the veil had many tears in it some temporary some permanent like the ones made by her children through what had happened to two of them was very unfortunate. The older one had caused a lot of trouble for so many of others. The younger one, on the other hand, has protected and saved of both worlds so many and stopped what her children called the disateroid despite being so young. 

“What are you thinking about sister” Ereshkigal voice surprised Gaia, it seems the connection went through when she wasn't paying attention in her defense she was was the soul of a planet she had nothing but time to think but this matter was a bit time sensitive.

“The reason I came to talk you, but first man is it good to see you after so long” grabbing her sister’s astral projection in a hug “so tell me how have you been all these centuries? I want to hear everything”!

“I hate to say it but my realm has not been doing as well as I would like it to be my last king pariah you remember him right”. Seeing her sister nod she continued “well some time after the barrier went up grew power hungry and turned into a dictator and ravaged the land the war that followed destroyed so much of the land lucky he was stopped by some of my oldest they were able to seal him away. Though he was set free by that older hybrid only to be resealed by the younger one.”

“ the younger halfa is what I wanted to talk to you about.” the curious look on Ereshkigal’s face told Gaia that she had caught her sister's attention.” you know that veil has been weakened by the artificial portals that torn open holes in the veil but is still pretty strong. So I have an idea on how we can weaken it further, give the younger halfa a reward for all he has done for both our worlds and test him.”

“What exactly are we testing for what”? asked Ereshkigal her curiosity almost getting the better.

“You know exactly what we're testing”. Seeing the look on the Gaia’s face she realized what her sister was talking about.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind sister."

let's talk more about it later I still want to catch up with, but let's just say that we will be able to have fun with it too". with a smile on her face, Gaia grabbed her sister an headed out of limbo on to earth so the could talk and so she could show her sister how her world changed since she was last year. but at this moment Danny Fenton felt a shiver down his spine.


	2. A bad Day

Today was not a good day for Danny Fenton, actually it not been a good few days for the half-ghost teen. For the past few days ghost activity had been crazy ghost have been coming into earth nonstop some causing trouble and doing some serious damage other were just wandering not harming anyone so Danny didn't need to bother them but he did need to save them for ghost hunters so he had been very busy this continued till midnight last night. The second the bell struck twelve every ghost rushed back to the ghost zone. This spooked him a bit and because of that, he could not get much sleep because of his paranoia.

Then a few hours later he woke up late so he had to rush to get ready for the day skip breakfast while he was flying on his way to school his ghost sense went off while it turned out to only be the box ghost he did have to save him from the guys in white trying to end him or worse and capturing him to perform painful experiments. So after taking him back to the ghost zone, he arrives at his first-period class math just after the bell getting him detention and lastly dah Baxter the school bully was on a warpath and after him to make matters worse both Sam and Tucker are out of town on family business so he was alone today. The only good things to happen today were that the box ghost was the only ghost he had seen today which was kind of worrying but he would think about that after school for the moment had to focus on avoiding Dash so that he could get to his last class of the day.

Noiselessly making his way down the halls of Casper high with a bit of help from his ghost powers but not enough that it was noticeable but just enough that he could move through the halls overlooked. A minute or two of sneaking and he could see the classroom but he could also see dash right next to the door making sure to stay out of his line of sight Danny tried to think of a way to get past him. He could wait for Dash to enter the class but that could make him and he already had detention for being late already he did not want another. So he neede a plan and he wasn't that great a making plans but that would not mean he would try, he could create a distraction of some kind but without sam and tucker to help him, this was going to be difficult. As he considers his options. He could but help but panic, as there were only a couple of minutes left until class started and Dash, didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Then he had an idea and just as Danny was going to put his kind of reckless strategy into action the 1rst bell rang out telling him that he was really was out of time so he had to act now. Stepping into the bully's path of sight he called out

"Hey dash looking for me", he could not resist taunting dash before he took off running down the hall turning left at the first chance. Danny kept his eyes forward so he that he would not crash into anything but if he had could look behind him the slightly savage angry look on Dash's face would make him think that detention was the lesser of two evils. Taking another left and seeing that the hall was devoid of any people he quickly turns invisible and presses himself against the wall just a moment before dash turns the corner and continues to run the hall. After he’s dash is not going to double back he returns to the visible spectrum and ran like hell to the classroom to take his seat. While he was catching his breath the bell rang and then dash arrived in the class because he was late he ends up with detention. and Danny thought his day could not get worse now he had to serve detention with dash who was most defiantly livid now. , for now, I have to stay focused my grades are already bad enough with him protecting the town.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an incredibly boring history class, Danny dashed out of the classroom with Dash right on his tail. Moving through the students exiting the classroom Danny headed towards detention hoping to make it there before dash could catch him and that a teacher was there as well. It was a moment like this he was grateful for his skinny body it made weaving through the crowd easily. But ash’s method of shove everyone worked.

“ Thank the ancients” signed Danny as he made it to his target, but then he entered the room only to see that the room was void of anyone "oh crude".

“Nowhere to hide now geek," said Dash in a tone that might have been terrifying to ordinary students but to a teen who battles ghosts daily it wasn't very effective. But that did not mean that he wasn't worried that dash was going to hurt him. His human form was more durable than most but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if Dash beat him up.

"Now dash do you really want to do this here where a teacher is bound to show up at any time and getting you into more trouble then you're already in."

"Your right I don't so I'll just a have to wail on you quickly before the teacher gets here then." Danny back away as Dash advanced towards the hybrid. when Danny's back hit the wall is when he started to panic a bit. but when Dash rushed at him he ducked under his arms and with that, the chase was on again but this time they stay in the classroom.

"Lord of the flies what is going on here" Mr.Lancer screamed when arrived.  
the sound of his voice caused the both of them to freeze in their place. Taking a deep breath the teacher grabbed the both of them and dragged them to the front of the room in front of the desk taking a seat Mr lancer star at the two for a few minutes before speaking again.” so which one of you would like to explain to me what is going on here and don’t either of you tell me it was nothing” seeing that dash was going to say something that was going very likely to get them even more trouble Danny hurriedly spoke up first “Mr lancer to tell you the truth it was nothing more than a little disagreement between me and dash it started on the smallest thing really” thank clockwork he had gotten better at lying over the years not something that he was very happy about or a skill he wanted but it was a skill he needed.

“Well since it was a small matter then you two will have no problem working it out during your detentions for the rest of the week. the moment they heard this both dash and Danny made many protests and they made it very clear" make all the protest you like but I will tell you it's this or being suspended.

"suspended that seems a little extreme don't you think Mr. lancer"Danny cried "it may be extreme but at the moment it's the only thing I can think of seeing as this is the fish classroom you to have trashed this year and it only the first month of school, it is widely known that you to have issues with each other and I had hope that with time you two could work them out but it seems it's only getting worse, so let me ask would you rather have detention with each other or would you like to be suspended" the two teens remained silent for a moment before agreeing to take the detentions."good then you can take your seat's and the detention can begin." taking their seats on the opposite sides of the room dash spent the entire time glaring out the window Danny used the time to do his homework causes he wasn't sure he would get the chance to do it later. with how his day has been going he would be surprised if something or someone gets in the way. and like that, the time had passed and the detention came to an end.

"hold it right there" just as the teens were getting out of there seats Mr.Lancer spoke up. "the two of you are not leaving at the same time silly because I don't trust you not to fight as soon as you leave the room" sadly neither of them could truthfully deny that. didn't mean they hadn't tried but the teacher didn't buy it at all they could tell by the look on his face. "because of this Daniel you will leave first, Dash you can leave after I deemed enough time has passed.so goodbye Daniel and I hope to see you tomorrow at school".

"goodbye, Mr.lancer" was all Danny said before he rushed out of the classroom. after stopping at his locker for his things Danny immediately exited the building then after making sure that the cost was clear he hide behind his bush to transform int his ghostly alter ego Danny phantom.

His flight home was mostly uneventful with him having to dirge the increasingly annoying guys in white patrols desire that the flight did improve his mood slightly. when he arrived at the alley next to his house he immediately changes to his human form taking a deep breath to prepare himself because with the way his day had been going there was a high chance of something bad happening when he oped the door and there was when, he opened the door he had to immediately duck to avoid being hit in the face with blast from one of his parents ghost weapons.

"welcome home Danny boy sorry about that the trigger on this baby is major sensitive but once I fix that I can use it to take down the ghost boy," he said holding upshot appeared to be a mix between a missile launcher and a stun gun.

"note to self, avoid," Danny thought before he spoke to his father "Dad I thought that you and mom made a truce with phantom recently" he was certain that his parents were starting to view his ghost form in a better light since the disasteroid well he thought so at least.

"true but you can never be certain with a ghost so Maddie and I decided to be prepared for anything"  
"that great I think," the teen said nervously "well I have to go I promised Sam and tucker that I would call them when I got home from school, so see you later" as soon as he finished talking he sprinted up the stairs.

closing the door to his room behind him Danny sank on his bed as his exhaustion caught up with him, but really he was surprised that it hit him now what with the day he has had and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

"Hello, little hybrid" the voice was beautiful, calm, mental it reminded him of nature in general in an odd way but he definitely didn't know who that voice belonged to so shot up into a fighting stanchion his bed and transformed into his ghost form well he tried to anyway. "calm down we have no intention to harm you" that wasn't very reassuring but he dropped his fist though they remained clenched. "well it seems that the best I can get for now anyway, let's have a change of scenery shall we" and just like the world around him changed gone his bedroom and papers a wonderful and lush forest, there appeared two women who were absolutely dazzling

"nice to meet you face to face my name is Gaia" the now named Gaia had brown hair that had flowers of all kinds braided into it her eyes forest green her skin was a sight to behold being made up of various shades of blue, green and brown mixed together. her clothes weren't much looked like they were made of vines leaves and some form of grass. "and this is my sister Ereshkigal" they didn't look related what with her possessing ectoplasmic green hair that was kind of floating, her skin was a mix a mix of various shades of green, black, and purple. her eyes were like a portal to the ghost zone. "we have not called you here to fight we called you here for your help, so will you help us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment on errors and such or just comment but nothing rude.
> 
> this chapter came out longer then I thought.


	3. explanations

they needed his help so they kidnaped him that sound completely reasonable (note the sarcasm). but it wouldn't hurt to hear them out (hopefully)that and he wasn't sure if he could win a fight against these two. not only did they stop him from transforming but the teleported him somewhere that he knew was nowhere near Amity so they were pretty powerful.

"Okay, so what do you need my help for" his tone full of caution.  
"the first thing we should explain is who or what the are" Ereshkigal spoke "we are being that goes by many names and titles. we have appeared thought out the history of this world we are the hearts of the living world and the spirit world. now that you know what we are my sister will tell you why we called, you here any questions" the entire time she talked she spoke like a queen composed, in control, in a way that you had no other choice but to listen, yet it was gentle

Danny shook his head he had questions but decided to wait because he could already tell that he was going to get more soon.

" there exists a wall between our two worlds it didn't exist in the being but it was created by us during a large-scale war in the past to separate the two worlds truthful he expected for the barrier to last much longer then it did, but he did not expect the creation of an artificial portals that your parent has created. the artificial portal has greatly weakened the wall causing it to fall sooner then www expected and be causes of this we have not got the chance to prepare as we planned to. the man problem is the mixing of the energy that exists in the two worlds, if it happens to fast or if something goes wrong there will be nothing left." she paused so that the half-ghost could digest what he just heard.

"so what do you need me to do" he did know how much of what there were saying was true but their tone made it clear that they were serious and he did feel like taking a risk not believing them when it involved both the living and ghost world not to mention his obsession would allow him too.

"we need your help to manage the energy, we plan to do this by using you like a sponge to absorb the extra energy and before you ask we have reasons for choosing you. The main reason is that you are a being of both worlds so there won't be any negative effects of you absorb, another is that you care for both worlds and those who live in them, you also are strong enough to withstand it, unlike you clones who were candidates but that would be picking a fight with would it not.” the smile on her face made it the difficult to tell if she was joking or not, but Danny had to admit she was right he might have fought them if they did. “They are a couple more reasons but they are not important, so what do you say will you help us?”

After a few moments of thought Danny agreed to help them manage the energy “so what do I have to do” he asked preparing himself for anything.

“Oh you don’t have to do anything, that will be done by us it will be done before you wake up tomorrow” answered her

“But before we send to back we would like to talk with you a bit we have had many conversations in the last million years or so,” Gaia said slightly pleading

“Sams right I’m too nice,” he thought before agreeing to talk with them. they talked about nothing important though because the sun did not move he couldn’t tell how much time had past

As he talked to them he was able to learn a bit more about them personality wise they were kind and caring if a little awkward actually they kind of reminded him of some of the more ancient ghosts he met over the years not bad people but out of touch with the progression of the world outside the ghost zone, so conversation could be really awkward especially when they released how out of touch they were.

"thank you for talking with us it been so long since we had the chance to talk to a being that lived in both are worlds' raising her hand Ereshkigal spoke again" now it is time for you to return to your bed when you wake up it will be done and you will have received a gift from us as a thank you for helping us"

"wait, what-" Danny didn't get a chance to finish before he disappeared

“How do you think he will react to the gift that we have given him,” Ereshkigal asked.  
“I have an idea of what his reaction might be, but I know for certain that it will be fun to watch don’t you think sister?”  
Letting out a small hump Ereshkigal nodded her head in agreement. “Well then come on we have work to do,” Gaia said as she walked deeper into the forest Ereshkigal following after her.  
\--------------  
The beeping of his alarm was a strange thing for Danny to wake up to usually he woke up to his ghost sense or his parents or some kind of explosion so waking like a normal person was strange to him.

getting up he grabbed some clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day only when he was drying off did the vents of last night hit him "was last night real or was a very strange dream, maybe nocturne was messing with me again" the two had a deal Danny wouldn't interfere with his harvesting as long as he made sure that he did trade anyone in there dreams he had made a lot of deal with ghost over last few months since they made the earth intangible together. "no probably not my life is weird but no that weird" he stated as he tried in vain to comb his hair.

"no, it was defiantly real" Gaia's voice rang from inside his head giggling caused Danny to jump a little, it really should have he lived in a town were ghost were an almost hourly occurrence.

"sister, you shouldn't do that you gave the boy a fright" disapproving clear in her tone.

"Okay, what are you do doing in my head, how are you in my head"Danny demand after he was sure no one had heard the noise he made in his surprise.

"oh that because you are absorbing the energy of our worlds it allows us to form a connection with you so that we can talk to you, and we had to check up on you too so if anything went wrong" Ereshkigal stated, "so how are you feeling?"

"I don't really feel any different, did something go wrong," the ghost boy asked.

"no that was what we were aiming for, so that was a success" replied Gaia "now get dressed and go to your room we have something to show you"

"show me what, what did you do to my room" Danny questioned slightly worried.  
"just go and we will show you," Gaia told him unbothered by his worry. taking a deep breath and deciding to just get it over with, the teen got dressed in the clothes he brought with him he headed back to his room.

when he oped the door he took a look around his room and immediately noticed some out of place. his computer witch tucker had described as a fossil to be and ready to die at any moment was replaced with a brand new next-generation laptop "okay new laptop that not too bad" Danny mumbled under his breath relieved and slightly disappointed

"but wait there's more, turn it on and click on the engagement app on it," Gaia said in a salesperson like voice. shaking his head while he stopped his smile laugh he did as instructed booting up the laptop he paused at the login screen not sure what he was supposed to do "username and password are the same as your old ones" Ereshkigal chimed in.

Entering in his username and password he got in looking at the screen he could see it already had all the shortcuts from his old computer and new one labeled engagement just like Gaia said. opening the app he what looked like the start screen for a game with three buttons [start close help]

"this is a gift we made for you as thanks for helping us"Ereshkigal spoke gently  
"you can use it to seduce other men into having sex with you, we got to go no take backs bye" Gaia spoke quickly  
"wait what"  
"make sure you look at the tutorial, see you later," Ereshkigal said just as quickly as her sister before there presence disappeared from his mind.  
"wait a minute, hey, come back you can't run away after saying something like that." would have screamed if not for that fact that it would dram his parent attention. staring at the screen for a while Danny let out a long sigh before he clicked start.  
[hello Danny would you like to start the tutorial] it read.  
[yes/no]  
he clicked yes it was best if he knew how to use this thing  
[welcome this app is an interface of sorts to help you understand the power gifted to you from the soul of the earth and the spirit world, its main purpose is to help you seduce men into having sex with you by use of engagements]  
[beside the engagements there are many other functions for your use]  
[first, is the mirror]  
[touching the mirror think or say mirror activate it, go on and try it]getting up from his desk Danny placed his hand on the mirror and after a moment of hesitation he thought, mirror immediately two options appeared off to his left  
[states]  
[profile]  
hearing a beep he returned to the computer to see that new text had appeared  
[stats-your attributes for engagements]  
[level-you level]  
[EXP- the experience that you have gained]  
[stamina-how long you can stay in engagement and how many moves you can use]  
[ectoplasmic energy-how much you have for ghost abilities]  
[arousal-how much it takes for your opponent to arouse you]  
[stimulus-how much it takes for your opponent to stimulate you]  
[impress-how much it takes for your opponent to impress you]  
[tip: you can just carry the laptop with you]  
picking up the laptop he returned to the mirror and chose stats the option vanished and were replaced by a stats screen.

[danny level 1]  
[EXP: 0/100]  
[stamina 150]  
[ectoplasmic energy 150]  
[arousal 30]  
[stimulus 30]  
[impress 30]  
"the stats seemed to be very uneven," he thought when he saw them, the gamer in him surfacing, but before he could think on it more another beep sounded.

[please check your profile, to do so touch and think back then choose profile]  
"might as well, I could think over his stats later", so following the instruction he enters the profile page

danny Fenton/phantom

ghost human hybrid

young Danny lived a rather normal life considering his parents were ghost hunters, thought this fact made him a freak to the townspeople he was able to make two friends for life Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who he has known most if not all his life, but his life took a massive change of duration when he was just fourteen years old and his parent finished the ghost portal and when it didn't work they just and Danny decided to take a look inside, there was a flash and he became something more than the average guy. with the power, he gained by becoming a hybrid he made the choice to defend his town from the ghost who attacked his town due to this choice he had many adventures going many places, meeting many people, saving many, fighting many. now after dealing with a giant asteroid with the help with both the living and spirit world, he is in a time of peace where the future is uncertain to all.

"wow just wow" Danny could only stare at what could only be called a summary of his life up until this point an accurate one that.

[the next function is the closet, using this function you can manga your gear. gear is your clothing, accessories, and weapons, active like the mirror]

moving on I guess, going over to his closet he held the doorknob and thought closet afterward the door opens to show his messy closet on the back of the door was written,

[gear]  
[equipped/unequipped]

he didn't need the explanation from the computer because the choices were self-explanatory, and after a moment of debate, he chose equipped.

[equipped]

[human form]  
[red and white t-shirt +3 Arousal when removed]  
[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]  
[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]  
[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]  
[red and white sneakers+2 arousal when removed]  
[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

[ghost form]  
[black and white jumpsuit+5 arousal when removed]  
[black boxers+6 arousal when removed]  
[black undershirt +5 arousal when removed]

so there was that, wait when removed does that mean I have to strip... whatever let's move on.

[unequipped]

[outfit: tuxedo +17  
[outfit: gym clothes 20  
[red and white winter jacket  
[light blue and white swimming trunks  
[purple pajamas  
[red jacket  
[outfit: 80's clothes  
[white and black jumpsuit 

huh, I forgot about my spare jumpsuit, on another note I need to expand the clothing choices I have so little, well what next

[the next function is the book (located on your dresser) that is used for missions, engagement progress and more things to be unlocked]

going over to his dresser he found the book early it was a decently thick book, activating it like he has the previous functions this appeared on the cover

[missions]  
[engagement progress]

[both of these are pretty self-explanatory right]  
no, they really didn't even if he was a c student. since he hasn't done any engagements he would just look at missions for now.

[missions]  
[start an engagement]  
[win an engagement]  
[submit to an opponent]  
[dominate an opponent]  
[impress opponent]  
[fill stimulus meter]  
[fill arousal meter]  
[more to be unlocked]

these missions seem quite simple to do, I wonder what kind of missions I can unlock, and what kind of rewards there are.

[the final function is the bed which is used for sleep, saving and, editing you harem, go on and try it]

walking over to his bed, he did what he did to access the mirror, closet, and book functions, he touched it and thought bed. on the sheets appeared

[sleep]  
[save]  
[relive]  
[harem]

[sleep is self-explanatory, saving is for saving like in a video game,  
relive allows you to relive certain moments as many times as you wish, these moments can be chosen at the end of the day before you go to sleep, harem allows you to man

[this is all the functions available to you at the moment, more will be unlocked in the future]  
[next is an explanation of how engagements work]  
[to start an engagement you first focus on your target and speak engagement and with that, the engagement has begun.]  
[the first stage is the impression during this stage you must impress your opponent this is done by using moves until the gauge is full]  
[the next stage is arousal this time you must arouse your opponent by removing your clothes then submitting or dominating your opponent until the gauge is full]  
[the last stage is the stimulus stage to complete this stage you must submit or dominate your opponent until there gage is full]  
[if you complete all this before your opponent does you win and add progress in making them apart off your harem]

and after that, a final set of text appeared on the laptop

[and now the tutorial is complete]  
[congratulations]  
[for finishing the tutorial you receive a gift]  
[would you like to open it now]  
[yes] [no]

"a gift sure why not" but before he could click yes another alarm on this one on his phone told rang out telling him he didn't leave soon he would be late for class even if he did fly. "shit" he cursed "I got to go now" placing the laptop back on his desk he grabbed his bag from where tossed it yesterday and ran out of his room towards the front door. as he passed through the living room he could his parents in the lab that explain why it was so quiet, well not like it's never happened before. after leaving the hose through the front for Danny ducked into the ally nearby. once he was completely out of sight he transformed and took off into the ky towards Casper high school.


	4. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now cross posted on fanfiction

all in all, Danny could honestly say that today was a pretty calm one, all his classes were peaceful, there were no ghost attacks( still worrying ), dash left him alone though he did glare at him, nothing really happened which he would emit to very few put him on edge his life was rarely this peaceful even before the ghost portal.

arriving in Mr lancer room for detention Danny sat down and waited for dash and Mr lancer to appear, Mr lancer came in first he gave Danny a look before sitting at his desk and placing a book on his desk dash arrived a minute or two afterward. slumping into a chair on the other side of the room.

"now that Mr. Baxter has joined us the detention can begin" Mr lancer spoke in his usual bored tone he then grabbed the book on his desk and started reading dash placed his head down planning to sleep the entire time, Danny just worked on the homework assigned but there wasn't much so he was able to finish not even thirty minutes in.

"great now what I got a least thirty minutes before mr.lancer lets us go" the phantom thought laying back in the chair Danny thought back to this morning and the gift he received from the two sisters it was defiantly one of the more interesting gifts he had gotten over the years and definitely one of the more sketchy ones as well, so he had to be careful if he used it who knows what would happen.

"well why don't you find out for yourself, and use it, Gaia spoke "there are two test subjects in the room with you, why not try it out.

"what no I can't do that and why are you in my head"

"why are you against using our gift to you, are you worried about something"

" yes I am worried, worried what it will do to people..why are you laughing? “

Taking a moment to calm her laughter “that a good trait to have, but do not worry I would never make something that would harm the being that lives on me in any way and my sis is the same way about those of her world so you don’t have to worry” even after saying that she could still see Danny's hesitation “okay, how about this just use it once and if you still don’t like it we will replace it with something else. How about it,” she asked.

Thinking on for a minute “okay I will try it once”

“Hooray, you remember how to start an engagement right” Danny nods “good so that means you have to choose a target your teacher or your bully.”

Danny didn’t have to think at all on his target, turning his head towards dash he focused on him over his head appeared

[Dash Baxter Level 10]

“Well.. whatever” focusing once again, ”engage” immediacy after paying that Danny experienced a feeling similar to blacking out but not quite (kinda sad that he knows this) opening his eyes Danny finds himself standing in the middle a circle of desks in a classroom void of color  
with dash being the only other person in the room with him being dash when he was finished taking all this in a screen appeared before him

[offensive]  
[defensive]  
[item]  
[impress]  
[move]  
[retreat]

I guess these are my options, let's see which should I try first let's see the first sage is impressed so I will start with that.

[impress]  
[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]  
[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]  
[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]  
[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina ]

So these were his impress options most of them are related to my powers that kind of hurts a bit now which one should I use first. after a moment of thought, he decided to use [language demonstration].

when he chose it he automatically started to speak in all the languages he knew English, Spanish, Esperanto, ghost speak, and a bit of Latin. once he was done he saw a bar appear next to dash and it filled a bit before disappearing again.

next was Dash's turn and he flexed his muscles all of them, adding 4 points to Danny's impress bar.

they did the same thing for the next two turns bring Dash's to 15 and Danny's to 12

but on Danny's fourth turn, he decided to use something else, so he looked at his options

[impress]  
[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]  
[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]  
[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]  
[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

“let's try umm this one.” upon clicking [invisabilty] he found himself disappearing from the visible spectrum and walking behind dash were he taps on his left shoulder when dash turns to look he goes to his right and taping the rightsholder when dash look right he moves in front of him and taping on his chest this time when dash turns to face the front Danny returns to the visible spectrum surprising the jock enough that he fell on to his behind Danny let out a small laugh before they reset.

on dash's turn, he once again flexed adding four more points to Danny's impress bar.

ok now let's try [intangibility] for this one he ran at Dash and through him causing him to jump in shock on the other side of the jock Danny dives into the ground popping up in front of him before doing dolphin jumps back to his spot and with that, he added ten points to dash's impress bar.

in return, dash did stretches, even doing an almost split this added 8 points to Danny's impress.

taking a look at his bar Danny could see that little more would complete it, dash, on the other hand, was about halfway "I have it pick up the pace" Danny thought his competitive spirit coming out, now for the last one [going ghost]

Tapping his core he felt the ice cold rings materialize on his waist then the feeling spreading as the rings moved over his body changing him stopping his heart, his lung and all his organs, when they were done with there job the rings disappear into the air leaving behind phantom then dash’s impresses bar increased ten more points.

Then it was Dash's turn or it was supposed to be if not for him just standing there with a look of amazement.

"Okay what’s happening"

"take a look above his head" Ereshkigal suggested 

following her suggestion, Danny saw what looked to be an amazed ghost emoji

"now focus on it'

[amazed-those who have been amazed may not use there turn while it last]

“Well that lucky, I usually don't have that kind of luck but I will take it,” Danny told himself. With dash’s turn skipped Danny used his turn to do another [invisibility] move and add ten more points to dash impress bar  
and taking a look at dash bar he could see that he need twenty more points to fill it out but his own bar wasn't too far behind, if he could he would like to finish it now if he could but it was Dash's turn.

for his turn dash did not move luckily due to his amazement 

On Danny's turn, he didn't immediately go to [impress] he looked at the other menus for a way to finish it, he found one in the attack menu

[offfensive]

attack- a simple attack on your opponent +6impress -2 stamina

ghost ray-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

energy strike-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

ghostly wail-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

cryokinesis -tap in your cold core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

looking at his stamina he had 134 points and 142 ecto-energy "stats really unbalanced"

[cryokinesis]

the cold feeling of his cold core flooded Danny's body his eyes turn a cold glowing blue a similar color aura enveloped his body the power gathered in his left hand he then spun releasing a wave of energy at dash that froze the ground and Dash himself solid.

the ice on the ground vanished while most of it on dash stayed meaning along with the freeze emoji over his head, he was frozen in place. just what Danny was hoping for not that he expected that it would work

[frozen incapable of movement for 4 moves or thawed out]

"great now to end this" thought he wanted to try out his other move but he didn't think his stamina would last looking at dash impress bar he could see that it was mostly full at 61 points Danny guess that 30 more should do it. so over his next three turns, he used going ghost, which when he was in his ghost form he turned back to his human form.

filling dash impress bar at 89 points and in his human form, Danny watched as the impress bar turned grey for both of them and anchor bar appeared next to it. " I guess this is the arousal stage, for this stage, I supposed to remove my clothes,... I did not think about that ... on the bright side, no can see me, ok how am I supposed to remove them.

"check the item options" Gaia spoke.

"are you two watching me?" Danny asked slightly worried.

"no" she responded

"then how are answering me"

"oh we set it up if you had a question we could hear it and answer you"

"well thanks, I guess" with there conversation done, Danny opened the item menu.

[items]  
fenton thermos-temporary trap weakened ghost opponents  
remon gear/accessories

taping remove gear/accessories a new menu appeared in front of him

[red and white t-shirt +3 Arousal when removed]  
[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]  
[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]  
[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]  
[red and white sneakers+2 arousal when removed]  
[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

after a moment of thought, Danny decides to remove his shoe's first, as soon as he pressed it he leaped off the ground and flouted as he untied and removed his sneakers first his left then his right letting just drop to the floor where they vanished landing back on the ground Danny saw +2 appear next dash and the arousal bar fill a bit.

as it was the final turn he would be frozen the ice cracked and shattered setting his free but his turn ended with that.

this turn Danny took off his sock while floating as he did for his shoes this added 5 arousals to dash.

For his turn dash removed his lettermen jacket adding 4 arousals to dash and 4 more when his white muscle shirt was revealed.

this turn Danny removed his t-shirt adding 3 points in turn dash removed his sneakers adding 2 points to Danny's arousal.

opening the item menu and selecting remove Danny paused

[light blue jeans+4 Arousal when removed]  
[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]  
[white undershirt+5 Arousal when removed]  
[white shocks+5 Arousal when removed]

ok now here's the part that I'm nervous about, but I can do it have fought many things from the king of ghost to my dark future the not so living representation of dreams I can strip…. My life is a mess” Danny thought with a deadpan look on his face. Shaking his head Danny choose to remove his undershirt. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he slowly pulled it off revealing his scarred but muscular chest a soon as his shirt was off the illusion that he used to hid his the scars on his arms, he had less scars for someone who fought multiple ghost a day that was because except for really serious one ones they healed completely without even leaving a scar and then there was his death mark. A death mark is a mark on a ghost body that shows how they died Danny's was a Lichtenberg figure that started from his left hand and spreads out over his left shoulder and rib. Lifting his shirt above his head he threw it off to his right where it disappeared adding 5 points to dash then another 4 from somewhere.

“Where did the extra points come from”

“Your scars, they are considered sexy” at the last word Gaia's voice became very suggesting.

“Okay, then Danny thought as dash removed his muscle shirt increasing Danny's bar by 7.

After taking a few deep breaths as jazz had taught him, Danny, choose to remove his pants.

undoing his belt he removed it and let it drop to the ground where it vanished undoing he lowered the zipper and let his pants drop before stepping out of them and letting them disappear adding four points for Dash.

as soon as he had control over his body again Danny covered himself to the best of his ability as Dash to his turn and remove his socks adding 6 to Danny.

[white briefs+ 6 Arousal when removed]

returning t the remove menu took a breath to calm his racing heart and look at his and Dash's arousal bars. dash 23 Danny 23 they were even in points but Danny's bar was almost full and Dash was a little less than half-way.

“Okay, then I’m down to my briefs and about to lose this phase what can I do, can I stall him some way.” Danny thought with very little hope and that hope died but a new one was born when he saw that the [impress] menu had turned into the [arous] menu he hesitantly opened it wary of what would be inside.

[arousal]  
dominant  
Submission

Not what he was expecting but he still had a bad feeling, but he didn’t have much choice at the moment so he chooses [dominant] only for an alert to appears to tell him that his level was not high enough so he chooses [submition] instead.

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

“There it is” Danny spoke confirming his bad feeling he could already tell this was going to be embarrassing but steeling himself he choose [tease]

moving his hands up to his chest Danny slowly brought them behind him and down to the waistband of his briefs where he lowered the back, with the back of his briefs secured under his ass he spread his reviling his hole as he slowly rocks his hips back and forth, lightly he pressed one finger into his hole and move it back and forth a couple of times before he reset and a +6 appeared next to dash, it was only a moment before a blush covered his face.

but before he could think about it dash took his turn and removed his jeans reviling his white jockstrap 6 points for the jeans and an extra 4 for the jockstraps reveal and this maxed out Danny's arousal bar.

immediately the next phase stimulation began.

when his bar maxed out Danny could feel himself getting hard in his briefs. and saw a message appear in front of him

[you have lost the arousal stage, you are aroused you may not be able to think straight]

“Wait what does it mean not think straight” he questioned as he softly palmed himself. Deciding to wait for that to show what it meant, he opened the arousal now stimulant menu.

[stimulant]  
dominant  
Submission

He simply chooses submission

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

He chooses [tease] most because he was not ready for the more embarrassing things that the other options were sure to make him do.

During the teases, he fingered himself a little longer and a little deeper than last time that gave Dash an extra point and one for himself, he also left the back his briefs down exposing his behind to the world.

“I guess that what the notice meant”

For his turn dash used his own tease by pulled his dick and waved it around a bit then jerked a bit before removing his hand and letting him hang before swinging his hips back and forth with his dick following along and after a few moments of this he gave it one more jerk before resting the move add 7 points to Danny's stimulus

Danny considered using tease again but if he most likely would lose if he didn’t use other movies or at the very least try them

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

"I'll use [shy act] I am not kneeling to dash

Danny felt himself move his left arm to cover his junk and his right to cover his chest lowering his head a bit he heard himself speak in a soft embarrassed tone “ sir would you kindly come and play with me"

during his turn dash once again use tease with brought Danny's stimulant to 15.

at the beginning of his turn, Danny received a message

[would you like to continue to rest more yes/no]

clicking no he recited anchor message that said 5 stamina was restored.

and the main menu opened

[offensive]  
[defensive]  
[item]  
[stimulant]  
[move]  
[rest]  
[retreat]

checking his stamina he only had eight points of stamina, so going to the stimulant, submission menu Danny looked over the moves

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

looking at it he could use shy act three times be for he had to rest again.

activating [shy act] again, Danny again experienced losing control himself move his left arm to cover his junk and his right to cover his chest lowering his head a bit he heard himself speak in a soft embarrassed tone “ sir would you kindly come and play with me"

that add 10 points to dash's stimulant and caused him to take on step forward.

for his turn Dash moved right in front of Danny.

in response, Danny once again used [shy act], this time dash did not use tease

this turn dash did something different reaching forward he pulled Danny into his chest he placed his right hand on Danny ass and used his right to gently guide Danny's head so that they were looking each other in the eye, then to Danny's horror he kissed him and worse dash began to kiss him deeper and longer, slower then he started to use his tongue before he pulled back and released Danny ending his turn adding 12 points to Danny bringing him to 26 points.

for a moment Danny was in a daze he hates dash but even he had to admit that he knew how to kiss, shaking his head Danny took a look at the situation he was losing and if he lost … wait what happened if he lost?

“You will be more willing to sleep with him like he would if you won, on that note it looks very unlikely that you will win at this encounter would I suggest retreating for now” Ereshkigal suggested.  
As much as he disliked the idea of retreating he hates losing more and it was not like he could not try again later, just like when he fought ghost. Sighing he pressed the [retreat] option

[are you sure you wish to retreat yes/no]

He pressed yes and the world faded.

When he opened his eyes he was back at his desk like nothing happened, blinking his eyes at the sudden change Danny placed his head down on the desk and sighed “well that was a disaster”

“Not really it could have gone worse, I mean you could have lost, so what do you think of our gift wanna keep it or trade it for something else.

“No, I will keep it but just until I beat dash” Danny didn’t show it a lot Danny was a very competitive person and he had a minor obsession with winning.

“That is fine,” Ereshkigal said her tone gave Danny the impression that she was smiling. Shaking his head Danny decided to past the rest of detention by turning parts of his body intangible and invisible unseen by the other occupants of the room.


	5. second try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new callenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note cross posted on fanfiction.net

flying lazily high above amity Danny thought about the encounter he had with dash and how he was lost, he lost to dash. Taking a breath Danny allowed himself to stop, now that he planned to defeat dash in an encounter he needs to figure out how. He could ask Gaia and Ereshkigal but he was not one to ask for help well quickly at least. 

okay think about it this power was kind of like a video game, so how would he go about this in a game, first of dash level was too high so he needed to raise his own first and to do that he needed to win an engagement, but against someone closer to his own level. 

"I guess I should go looking, let's start with people who go to my school" with that he started going around searching the town and he found a few people who had lower level some were on his level, but he didn't start an engagement with any of them one it did not feel right to him, and the other was it appears his stamina needs time to regenerate, and he can't start an engagement until its full.

When he was flying over the northern part of amity did a message appear?  
[stamina fully charged]

Danny froze out of surprise, he possed a great ability to adapt but this was really going to take some time to get used to.

"well my stamina is full now I just need a target" 

taking a look around he saw where he was and an idea hit him, he knew exactly who to target, taking down the street he flew to the house on the corner of a street, phasing to the building he headed to his targets room, where he was doing his homework, focusing on him he saw his level and name appear above his head.

[Wes Weston level 3]

Wes Weston was a member of Casper highs basketball team, and in Danny's and friend's and sister's opinion the most observant resident of amity park seeing as how he figured out that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton something no one else has done, though at first, he thought Danny was dead and pretending to be human. And when no one believed him when he tried to prove that he was telling the truth, which caused a lot of trouble for Danny and friends, Danny got back at him in many ways, until Wes accidentally fell through a natural ghost portal being the person he was Danny went after him. He found Wes easily enough but getting him back to the living world was a whole nother problem thankfully sam and tucker with jazz’s help were able to cover for them though Sam was very reluctant to do so. During there time in the ghost zone Danny and Wes were able to talk and Danny explained that he was only half-ghost, Wes explained that he thought he was a ghost planning to hurt people by pretending to be human.

After returning to the living world they were on better terms Danny still messed with Wes, Wes still had his conspiracy theories that he tried to prove, but now Danny told him about the facts of ghost related things and the strange things that happened in amity, and even though Danny still mess with and at times drove him crazy at times Wes helped him with keeping the balance between his human life and his ghost life sometimes they just talked or hanged out sam and Tucker were Danny’s best friends but there are time he needs a break from them and their eternal meat vs veggie fight.

Taking a deep breath Danny spoke one word [engage]

As soon as the word exited his mouth the world turned grey and Wes’s room seemed expanded and Danny found himself standing opposite of Wes with a good few feet in between them.

[offensive]  
[defensive]  
[item]  
[impress]  
[move]  
[retreat]

"let's see impress or offensive maybe defensive I haven't used that yet, ah why not."

[defensive]

block a simple defense +2 impress if hit -1 stamina

ghost shield use your thrust energy to create a shield +5 impress if hit -1 stamina -1 ghost energy

repulsion field use ghost energy to defend yourself and knock your opponent back +7 impress if hit -2 stamina -3ghost energy

bait&counter bait your opponent and then counter +10 impress -6 stamina

“[Bait&counter] sounds like a lot of fun,” he thought before choosing it

"come on Wesley are you afraid of playing with me" the half-ghost taunted with a smirk on his face while making a 'come at me' motion with a relaxed posture. this caused a vein on Wes's head to pulse before the redhead charge at Danny and throw a slightly decent punch wich Danny dodged with a drop of effort and as Passed him Danny planted his fist in his gut which caused wes to collapse on the grom looking like he was going to barf, wes tried to catch his breath for a moment as he looked at Danny surprised before they reset in their original positions with wes having 10 more points in his impress and Danny having 6 less of his stamina 

During his turn, wes displayed his knowledge of basketball which was a lot he talked about player stats, history of player teams the game it's itself, game plans all this was able to add 6 impress points to Danny's bar

For his next turn, he used bait&counter again adding 10 more points to wes and removing 6 more of his own.

This turn wes put on a show of his theories about the ghost zone and what lived in it, technically. He talked about how the different types of ghost and what effect he thought they had on both worlds, what may have given birth to the dark king and a couple of theory about the ancients, while his theories were impressive Danny was more impressed by how little he needed to breathe while his speech went on at several points he was afraid that wes was going to faint but he didn’t and add 9 points to Danny impress.

This turn Danny used bait&counter once again for the last time he said. Putting Wes’s points at 30 impress points but leaving Danny with 132 stamina points.

For his turn, wes displayed the athletic ability he gained from playing basketball for years. This adds 11 impress to Danny.

Taking a look at Wes's impress bar Danny could see that it was a little over half full “great now what” thinking over the moves he could use for this phase.

After a moment or two of thought, it hit him opening the impress menu

[impress]  
[going ghost change into your ghost form impress+10 -1ecto-energy -1stamina]  
[language demonstration show off your multi-language skills impress+5 -1stamina]  
[intangibility show off your ability to phase through solid objects impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]  
[invisibility show off your ability to disappear from sight impress+10 -4 ecto-energy -4 stamina]

And choosing going ghost he adds 10 more impresses for wes losing only a single stamina ecto-energy point his time.

This turn wes showed his skills from playing basketball with ghost even though he stumbled a couple of time it was still impressive allowed him to add 11 impress to Danny which won him the impress phase.

“Damn it” the ghost boy cursed but he knew getting upset would get him nothing it never had soo taking a breath he calmed himself, ” I can still win this I just have to focus”

Opening the arousal menu

[arousal]  
dominant  
Submission

He picked submission

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

And then tease he went through the motion of the move touching his clothed chest then unzipped his jumpsuit and until his behind and briefs were revealed, then he lowered his boxers and fingered himself a little before he reset. +6 arousal for wes -2 stamina for Danny

Wes removed his basketball t-shirt adding 3 points

This turn Danny removed his jumpsuit adding 5 arousal to wes

For this turn, wes removed his fuzzy socks +3 arousal

And in response Danny remove his undershirt + 5 arousal plus the reveal of his scars + 1 arousal then wes removed his jeans adding 6 points

Opening the item menu and remove gear he stopped seeing only one piece of gear left for him to remove

[Remove Gear]

Black boxers + 6 arousal

“Okay so I can remove my boxers and be in my birthday suit or I could use my arousal menu….. No contrast.

[arousal]  
dominant  
Submission

[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina  
Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

[shy act] +10 arousal -3stamina

After Danny reset, Wes removed his boxer briefs +6 arousal

[shy act] this time wes took a step foward+10 arousal -3stamina

This turn wes used what Danny guessed what was his version of a tease while the movement was the same as dash’s he was less aggressive and arrogant feeling to them. +6 arousal to Danny

As he stops to tack a breath Danny looked at his bars 18 arousal, 123 stamina, and 149 ecto-energy, and he could tell that Wes had around 36 arousal points which meant he was around halfway to winning but he was also half to losing but he had a good chance of winning, So he used another [shy act].

On this turn Danny used shy act but this time wes used a different move he walked up to Danny with a dominant presence that was clear in his steps after he stopped in front of Danny he gently grabbed Danny face and gently pressed his lips to Danny he pulled back before he pressed their lips together again this time much rougher than he suddenly stop smirked and reset. This move added 11 points putting Danny at 29 points a point away from losing 

“Shit,” Danny thought but there wasn’t much he could do so he just used [shy act] bring wes to 56 arousals and by the skin of his teeth winning the arousal phase. He watched as Wes’s rod become half hard.

At the start of the stimulus stage, Danny oped his stimulus menu

[stimulas]  
dominant  
Submission

[submission]  
[submition]  
Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina  
Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool you opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.  
He immediate;y used [shy act] and gave wes plus 10 stimulant and caused his to move forward once again. Wes once again walked forward and gave Danny his dominant kisses giving him 11 stimulant.

They used the same move for there next turns which brought wes to 20 and Danny to 22, this caused Danny a little worry but he continued anyway and using [shy act] for the who cares many times. Putting wes at 30 points as Danny prepared for wes to finish this phase but to his surprise wes sat on the ground he was resting for how many moves he didn’t know but he was not wasting his chance Danny used [shy act] for the three turn wes rested and that won him the stimulus stage and began the stimulant stage.

This stage wes started with the first move and he move 3 steps forward before using tease. For his turn, Danny used shy act again but this time a thought crossed his mind about how he needed to get more moves. This shy act caused wes to take another step putting right in front of Danny. This turn wes once again used tease but because of lack of distance, something different happened. 

He reached his arm behind Danny and loosely squeezed one of his cheeks, with his other hand he grabbed Danny's dick and used his thumb to rub the head through his boxers. This went on for several moments before wes pulled back this move gave Danny a total of 12 stimulant

Seeing that Wes’s move changed because of their proximity Danny was curious to see if and how his move changed. Playing safe Danny used tease. 

Dropping on his knees Danny used his tongue to lightly lick Wes's shaft and balls putting a lot of focus on the head while he had hand in his shorts fingering himself. when the move ends with Danny putt Wes’s dick in his mouth fully be before pulling off dragging his lips over the shaft. The move over Danny was surprised that he did not reset he was still kneeling in front of wes he was even more surprised by what happened next wes placed his hands on Danny's shoulder and slowly push Danny on to his back after he was laying the ground wes with no hesitation he calmly removed Danny's boxers and pushed himself into Danny who let out a sound of surprise. As wes stared to move in and out of Danny never fully pulling out, then his turn ended.

Danny did not immediately do anything he laid on the ground allowing himself to catch up on what just happened to look at his stimulant bar he could see that he was at 21 points “great” he grumbled face flushed before he used [shy act].

“Plese be gentle” he spoke with an almost begging tone while he looked away doing a complete flushed face all while he squirmed on Wes’s rod. Now Wes’s stimulant was at a total of 26.

This turn wes responded by with slamming into Danny's prostate twice before avoiding it completely and then hitting it once more before the movie ended. this put Danny at 27 points.

Seeing no other available option Danny used [shy act] for a final time and wes used tease again winning him the phase. But that didn’t mean he was finished, wes started pounding Danny with new vigor hitting Danny's spot with high acracy this made many sounds come from Danny's mouth they were silenced by wes a few minutes later by their lips meeting in a lock of lust and a bit of passion they did all this until they reached their limit and released the seed in burst.

The next thing Danny knew he was on his feet fully clothed “now wh-” before he could finish a four squares appeared three of them gain a green checkmark and the last had a red x. Above the boxes ¾ appeared and below them in bold words was Winner, then all this disappeared and a bar appeared it filled up once and showed [level up] before filling up a fourth more and stopping. This bar then replaced by another which filled a sixth of the way before a ⅙ appeared above it.

And finally, a countdown started, returning from the encounter in 3, “wait,” 2 ”wait” 1.

And just like that the color returned to the world and Danny was floating behind wes who more or less unaware of what just transpired, but Danny was completely aware and if he were visible you would see the bright green blush that covered his face, Danny driven by his embarrassment left Wes's room without his notice. 

Returning to his room the ghost boy arrived to see many things in his room blinking


	6. end of day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end to a 'interasting' day.

Looking at his blinking bed, book, and laptop, he had played more than enough games to know what the blinking meant. Floating over to his bed Danny he places his hand on it and said {bed] opening the menu.

[bed]  
Sleep  
Save  
Relive*  
harem*  
He knew this was most likely because of the engagements he did today he wasn’t sure exactly what relive did but he had a better idea what harem was if his past gaming experience meant anything. So he opened it to see if he was right.

[harem]  
Dash Baxter  
0/11  
-  
-  
-  
-

Wes Weston*  
1 / 6  
Summary  
-  
-  
-

“Well this is interesting, Ok the fraction is probably about how many.. Engagements.. i .. need .. to.. Get.. Wes ..to sleep with.. me,” Danny mumbled before he opened Wes’s summery

[summary]

Wes is a teen with a great desire to uncover secret and things that are hidden this desire has gotten him in trouble before but this has never slowed him down, but he never let that desire consume him either, His desire to know is in his nature. (upgradable)

“that sounds like Wes alright, and how can a summery be upgraded … whatever let's move over to relive, I'm both curious and worried about what I might see.

[relive]  
Wes*

“Now let's see what we have here”

[Wes]  
Encounter one-Relive yes/no  
-save yes/no

“Wait, encounter so if I choose to relive it I will I will go through what just happened again” the moment this crossed his mind his face flushed green letting out a groan Danny choose to exit the bed menu but right after it closed a message appeared.  
[warning: data will be automatically deleted after Twenty four hours. If you wish to save it please do so before then]

Taking note of that Danny moved over to the laptop as soon as he touched it a message appeared.

[would you like to open your gift yes/no]

“Oh yay this is from this morning I forgot about that”, with no hesitation he pressed yes

[You have received]

1 x chain belt  
1 x chain bracelet  
1 x chain necklace

[items move to accessories]

“Well, that’s that” after a quick look through the laptop Danny saw nothing of interest or that needed his attention. So he moves over to the book.

[book]  
Missions*  
Engagement progress*

[missons]  
start an engagement-complete  
win an engagement-complete  
submit to an opponent-complete  
dominate an opponent  
impress opponent-complete  
fill stimulus meter-complete  
fill arousal meter-complete

[Collect rewards]

Danny pressed it with little to no thought and saw his rewards for finishing the quest.

start an engagement  
1 x random stat page  
win an engagement  
1 x random outfit piece  
submit to an opponent  
1 x Leather collar  
impress opponent  
1 x impress page  
fill stimulus meter  
1 x stimulus page  
fill arousal meter  
1 x Arousal page

[awards moved to items storage]

[items storage function not unlocked]

[unable to collect certain awards, uncollected will stay here collected awards have been moved to there places]

[Please unlock items function]

“Well that was unexpected and unlucky,” Danny grumble annoyed “and since I have no idea on how to unlock the items storage function I guess the only move on, i will check the other awards later.”

Danny then open the engagement progress menu

[engagement progress]

Dash Baxter 0/11  
Hates your guts!

Wes Weston 1/6  
Sizable interest in seeing you naked but will never admit to it!

“Well, that's nice to know.” not even a moment after he thought this a mischievous smile spread across his face.

At this time Wes felt a chill go down his spine twice, he wasn't sure why but he had the feeling Danny had something to do with it.

Back with Danny he had left the book and moved over to the closet to look at his new accessories. When he opened the closet menu a message appeared.

[accessories option added, happy playing]

“Convenient”

[accessories unequipped  
Chainring  
+3 impress at engagement start +2 arousal when removed 2 uses left  
Chain belt  
+5impress at engagement start +4 arousal, when removed 2, uses left  
Chain necklace  
+4impress at engagement start +3 arousal, when removed 2, uses left

[note: accessory effects faded after a number of engagements but will return after a certain time period]

After reading through the accessories menu Danny thought about putting one of them on but decided not to as he did not plan to do another engagement today.

So he sat down at his desk and began his homework.  
——————  
In a place unreachable by man or ghost, Gia and Ereshkigal were continuing their talk on what had transpired over the years they have been separated, it’s been over a thousand years after all.

“So wait you're telling me that even though they liked each other they refused to date because of the times they lived in were not kind to same-sex relationships,” Gaia asked her sister.

“Yeah thank full their friends got tired of that really quick and lock them in a lair with more than a few aphrodisiacs,” Ereshkigal said smirking.

“Man they must had been made”

“They were too busy to be mad”

“Really?”

“Yeah by the time they had realized what their friends did well let’s just say they had other priorities, the good news is they got married less than a hundred years later.”

“Well good for them, now let me tell to about—“ Gaia stopped talking as something changed in her sisters “what is it”

“Some of my older ghosts have noticed my recent activity, I guess I will have to deal with them sometime soon, now what this story of your about.”

“Okay, so almost 70 years ago one of the worst war that has happened on me ended-I,” she started.

The two sisters continued to talk and catch each other on the events that happened over the time they have been separated major things small thing happy and sad times they talked like they didn’t care for the flow of time.  
\--------  
Back with Danny he had just finished an uncomfortable dinner with his parents, they talk about a new discovery of the plants in the guest zone they were very interested in the one that was poisonous to ghost a few of them Danny knew were capable of ending ghost if not cured.

Returning to his room he got ready to take a shower as he tried to put the thought of his parent plans for their new discovery. Keyword tried what they are planning was just plain cruel so even after his showering and washing his hair it was still in the front of his mind.

Usually, in this situation, he would call Sam and Tucker but they were out of town with their families, though Sam would probably enjoy a call.

After thinking about he decided to send them a text and go from there.

Now, where was his phone, heh ad stop carrying it with him everywhere after the fourth one was smashed because of a ghost attacking him instead he carried a Fenton phone they were much more durable.

He found after looking through his room twice he found it under his bed under some dirty clothes. But the battery was dead, bit more searching uncovered the charging cable but not the part that went into the socket but it was getting late and he just didn’t feel like looking for it so he plugged his phone up to his laptop and went to bed, not seeing his phone and laptop turning on.


	7. day 2 begin

The sound of beeping stopped him from going to sleep, turning over in his bed he saw that it was coming from his laptop and phone.

Groaning he pulled his pillow over his head and consider ignoring it but uncovering his head he knew he would Get a drop of sleep like this, he had become a light sleeper due to his ghost fighting.

Getting off his bed he dragged himself over. Touching the laptop caused a message to appear.

Congrats you have unlocked the phone function.

“I unlocked a function by plugging my phone into my computer, I guess unlocking functions will not be that hard” the teen mumbled. Picking up his phone he turned it on and activated the function

The phone function is a portable version of the laptop and book with a few extras.

[phone]

Missions  
Engagement progress  
Quick save  
Quick load

“Well, that's nice” Danny yawned before he put down the phone and went back to bed, this time falling asleep almost instantly.  
\------  
When his alarm went off Danny resisted the urge to blast it, barely. Getting from under his covers Danny roughly started to get ready for school, he put on his usual outfit and poked his phone mindlessly, after his socks and shoes he grabbed his homework and headed downstairs to hopefully eat a non-living breakfast.

Luckily his parents hadn’t left the lab since after dinner but there was no cereal so he had to cook, he knew how just didn’t often.

He grabbed some eggs, bacon and a pan before he turned on the stove then turn it off as that was the dial for the ecto powered flame. Turning on the regular flame he cracked the eggs scrambled them add salt and pepper. As for the bacon, he cut it into bite size pieces and add them to the pan.

After everything was cooked he put it all between two slices of bread, with that he had an egg and bacon sandwich.

At that moment his phone went off pulling it out of his pocket he grabbed the sandwich and took a Bite as he looked at the notification on the phone and almost choked at what he saw.

[ congratulations you have unlocked the cooking function]

With this function, you can make food to be used in one of two ways

One is to restore stamina yours, your Harem’s or your engagement targets by eating the food you make.

The second use is inside an engagement to impress your opponent.

The food you make using this function is rate by stars, the more stars a meal had the stamina it restore or how much it will impress your target. The rating of the meal is decided by several factors like taste, look, ingredient waste, and time.

The fiction can be accessed by the fridge, the cooking menu has several options

Cook, quick-cook, cookbook.

Cook- do it by hand takes time but you can change anything at any time.

Quick-cook- have it automatically takes little time, but can’t change anything.

Cookbook - a record of the recipes you have made, you can check the effects the meal has, and buy new recipes.

“Huh that is actually pretty cool,” Danny thought as he ate his breakfast.

When he was done he said placed his plate in the sink and moved over to the fridge where he opened the cooking menu.

[cooking]

Cook

Quick cook

Cookbook

He opened the cookbook.

[Cookbook]

Living world recipes 1  
Eggs and bacon sandwich, *. 10 stamina 7 impress

Ghost zone recipes 0

“You cook with ghost zone food! there is food in the ghost zone!? I have to look into this later.” But for now, let us use quick-cook.exiting the cookbook he moved over to the quick-cook menu.

[quick-cook]  
Eggs and bacon sandwich *, time needed 2M  
Ingredients  
Egg x 2  
Bacon x 2  
Bread x 2  
Cook [yes/no]

The moment he pressed yes he saw what looked like partly see through copy of himself go through the motions of cook at twice the speed.

When it was done the plate was placed inform of him.

Meal complete!  
Eat  
Inventory x

“Right I forgot about the inventory function, I still don’t know how to unlock it so what do I do with this sandwich?” He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing some plastic wrap from the cabinets to wrap his sandwich.

After he wrapped it he coated it in a paper thin layer of ecto-ice so that it stayed cool all day. The ghost boy grabbed his backpack from his room and head to the door. Before opening the door, he placed the sandwich in the bag. As he was pulling the door open he felt and heard his phone go off in his pocket for the second time this morning.

He ignored it for the moment and exited his home and made his way to a nearby alley to transform, but he made sure to pull his phone out before he changed or he wouldn’t be getting it back until he returned to human form, then he put it in one of his jump suits hidden pockets

When he high enough in the sky the people would mistake him for a bird or a plane. He woke up his phone and looked at the notification and almost dropped it.

[congratulation you have unlocked storage function-backpack]

This part of the storage function allows you to store items like clothes, accessories, food a few things you have yet to unlock. But the space in your book bag is limited and you can only store up to 10 items with 5 stack for stackable ones but the backpack is mobile and can be taken with you anywhere if used wisely it will make all the difference in your engagements.  
“Cool but how i don’t think i did anything special, this is just like the cooking function unlocking after i made breakfast this morning… it unlocked because I cooked, duh. So the backpack function unlocked beaches i used it to store the sandwich i made, so that means a function will unlock when i use it. well that’s to know now i just need to learn what the other functions are if there are more.”

Picking up his speed he head towards Casper high. Arriving at the school he was surprised to see Sam was sitting on the front steps of the school. Walking over to her he waved at her and she waved back.

“Your back early, I thought you were going to be back at the end of the week?”

“I managed to convince them to return early” the smirk on her face told Danny he didn’t want to know or maybe he did her parents were just as stubborn as Sam was. “So did anything interesting happen while I was out of town?”

“ no, things have been pretty calm in general,” he wasn’t going to tell her about the gift from the spirits of the worlds for a list of reasons. And as he walked up the steps he could see it on sam’s face that she didn’t believe him.

“Really it has been peaceful as it has been since the disasteroid”

“ if you say so” the goth said as she followed through the front door and into the halls, as they transversed the halls they talk about Sam's trip with her family who admitted that it was not as bad as she first thought it would be, in turn Danny told her about how he was affected by lack of ghosts and what his parents were experimenting on recently, oh he also told her about the detentions he was stuck surviving with dash everyday.

“ there has to be some way out of them” Sam asked? Her tone made it confusing.

“ not really, Mr. lancer is not going to change his mind when he told us it was in the same tone he used when he told me I was getting detention to make up missed tests” which Danny was actually grateful for “nothing short of overshadowing his is going to change his mind but that seems more of a temporary situation at best, so he was going to have do the detentions and see what happened, but if he used the two sisters gift may make a difference but using it for something like that doesn’t make Danny completely comfortable with the idea.

Arriving at there first class which was history and they took their seats. They talked till the bell rang and school day had begun.  
————————  
The was quiet, well as quiet as a building full of teenagers could be, then lunch happened where skulker attacked.

( Danny would never admit to it but he was glad to see hunting again it meant things were getting back to normal, he knew it was sad)

While they were fighting Danny noticed something interesting above his head

[Skulker]  
Level 20

“So it works on ghost too and wow skulker is way out of my league for the moment anyway.”

And so Danny ended the battle with little invisibility and duplication, then he moved on with his lunch and nothing more happened until danny's second to last period gym, a class he unfortunately he shared with dash Kwan and a few other jocks in the A-crowed, usually it wasn't so bad because he had the class with tucker (sam had poetry) but he was still out of town.

Not even ten minutes in the class Danny was losing his patience with them, he would use his powers to get back at them but there were too many students in the gym and he couldn't risk that.

it wasn't until after sin more minute that Danny got an idea on him to get back at them a quick scan revealed that kwan was the best target. focusing on him he saw the text appear above his head.

[Kwan]  
level 6

"engage" he spoke and the color faded from the world.


	8. Third engagement

After the color faded from the world Danny turned to the menu

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

And immediately he opened the [offensive] menu and wasted no time using [cryokinesis] on Kwan giving him 9 impresses and (sadly leaving him unfrozen while taking 3 stamina and 5 ecto-energy from Danny.

For his turn, Kwan showed off his physical skills by doing 18 pushups in under a minute. It was pretty impressive which was obvious seeing as it gave Danny 10 impress points.

Danny tries his [cryokinesis] again to see if he could freeze Kwan but that didn’t work but he was able to add 9 more impress to Kwan.

Kwan, in turn, did more pushups giving Danny 10 more impress.

This turn dang decide to [go ghost] and give Kwan 10 bring his to a total of 28 impresses. But it left Danny with 143 stamina 140 Ector-energy. 

Kwan once again did push up bring Danny to impress to 30 and winning him the impress stage or Danny thought but nothing happened only has the main menu appeared in front of him.a look at his impress bar revealed why

30/32

“Well I did level up yesterday, okay I have slim chance to win the impress stage I got to make it count.”

A look at Kwan's bar showed that it was about ¼ filled, Danny opens his [offensive] and looked through it.

[offensive]

attack- a simple attack on your opponent +6impress -2 stamina

ghost ray-unleash a blast of ghost energy at your opponent + 8impress -2stamina -4ecto-energy

energy strike-charge your fist with power and unleash a deviating strike +8impress -4 stamina - 4ecto-energy

ghostly wail-infuse your power into your voice and unleash the sound of a thousand tottered souls impress x2 of stamina used, - half reaming stamina all remaining ecto-energy

cryokinesis -tap in your cold core and unleash its power +9 impress -3 stamina - 5 ecto-energy chance of freezing an opponent in place

“The sure fire way is my [ghostly wail],” he sighed “I guess there’s no time like the present to try something.”

Selecting his most powerful attack, Danny shifted into his ghost form he negates the instinct to fly and planted his on the ground in a wide stance and took a deep breath, at that moment he could feel the huge amount of power flowing into his vocal cords, and wailed.

When unleashing it Kwan put his arms up in a defensive position not that it did much when the wail hit himself was thrown back a few feet. His back hit the ground before the force of the wail caused him to flip in on his front. Immediately he tried to anchor himself using the floor, it worked and but a little over two moments later his gym uniform tore off his body and flew off somewhere? After that Danny's wail died down and he collapsed on the ground feeling the drain of losing half his stamina and all his ecto-energy but it won him the impress phase.

When his first turn for the arousal stage began Danny tried to stand but he couldn’t summon the strength. He looked at his menu and was surprised by a new selection.

[item]

[arousal]

[ **feast** ]

[move]

[retreat]

Reading he knew immediately what it was for, the reason Danny was surprised that there was actually food in the ghost zone was that ghost feed on emotions of the living or pure ectoplasm of the ghost zone.

When a ghost feeds on emotions it’s called feasting, it is all so a quick way to restore ecto energy in a snapper but it’s like snacking no matter how much you ate it would never fill you up.

Danny tried to avoid feasting mostly because of the effects it had on the living. But sometimes he did it without thinking or when he had no other choice. 

Danny thought about this new selection for quite a bit before deciding not to use it, it’s not like he needed ecto-energy for the next three stages.

Opening the item menu he took a look at his gear.

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

White athletic shoes- +2 Arousal When removed

White athletic socks- +3 Arousal When removed

“Wait, I thought my gym clothes were only worth 20 points”?

“Your underwear is not part of the outfit” Gaia answered.

“Okay that makes sense, I think”. He then chooses to remove his shoes but an alert popped up

[waring starving state is active, continue? Yes/no]

“Starving state?”

A look at his side answered that question for he saw a green hungry face emoji a bit of focus later and he saw

[starving- all your ghost energy has used, ghost power unavailable until energy restored, effects varying depending on the action.]

“Okay maybe I should have chosen [feast], but let’s see what happens when I remove gear first”

[ **yes** /no]

Danny kneeled on the ground and untied the shoelaces on his right then left the shoe, standing again he stepped on the back of his right shoe and pulled his foot out and repeated with his left on before taking a step back his shoes fading before he resets.

The action of removing his shoes gave kwan 2 arousal points and took away one stamina point from danny!

“So that is the effect of starving for gear removal” thankfully i have a lot of stamina. . . how much stamina do i have left,” a look to his right revealed that he had 71 points left, “okay that should be plenty i hope but to be on the safe side let’s feast abit.

Then he waited for kwan to take his turn witch didn’t come because he was [amazed],

[Amazed-those who have been amazed may not use their turn while it lasts]-7

“Okay, let’s eat then”

When his menu opened up he choose [feast]

[feast]

How many turns would you like to feast?

< 0 >

Danny thought over it for a moment before he decided to use only one turn.

Feast for 1 turn?

yes/no

**yes** /no

After he pressed yes, he shifted to his ghost form and pulled his knees to his chest and started to slowly spin, like an astronaut in zero-g, closing his eyes he felt the floating excess emotions in the air around him and started drawing them into his core, at this point danny was in a meditative like state.

On kwan’s turn, the counter on his amazement went from 7 to 6.

At the start of his turn, danny received 5 ecto energy and then he uncurled and flipped over to face kwan just before his main menu appeared. he immediately opened the item menu then the gear menu

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

White athletic socks- +3 Arousal When removed

“I’ll remove the socks”, jump free of gravity’s hold danny floated in the air he bends his legs and slowly peeled of one of his socks before letting it fall to the ground, repeating the same actions with his other legs he let the sock on the other before they vanished and he rest. Kwan’s total arousal was brought to 5.

Kwan was still amazed the counter went to 5 turns left.

[Gear]

Casper high gym shirt- +6 Arousal When removed

White sleeveless t-shirt- +3 Arousal When removed

Casper high gym shorts- +6 Arousal When removed

White briefs- +6 Arousal When removed

This turn danny removed his gym shirt by using a bit of intangibility and letting it fall off, this gave kwan 6 more points.

Kwan’s counter went down counter went down to 4

Opening his gear menu danny chose to remove his gym shorts, he did this by hocking his thumbs on the waist and shimmy them down his legs before he stepped out of them and tossed them to the side where they disappeared.

Kwan's counter dropped another point, and danny choose to remove his sleeveless t-shirt. This was done by danny phasing it of and throwing to his left, this put kwan at a total of 20 arousal, after kwan’s turn came and went his amazed status counter dropped to 2.

Dany opened his gear menu and looked at the last piece of gear he could remove, he didn’t do anything immediately because he was considering whether he should remove it or keep it on, “okay i have removing my underwear in engagements it’s something I have to get use to if i am going to use this power”, so face bright red he choose to remove his briefs.

Hooking his thumbs on his waist band danny slowly lowered them to the ground before stepping out of them so they could vanish to wherever his cloths went. When he could freely move again dany immetaly covered himself with his hand.

There was one turn left for kwan before he could move again for the counter went to zero, on his turn danny opened his arousal menu.

[arousal]

dominant

Submission

With the other option, unavailable danny choose submission.

[submission]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

Danny quickly choose to use [shy act], danny’s body moved using one of his hands he covered his groin and the other was used to cover his chest “sir would you kindly come and play with me” he said face burning red voice small eyes on kwans feet. This gives kwan an even 10 arousal and took an odd 3 stamina from danny.

For his turn, kwan made a show of playing his rod this gave danny a total of 6 arousal points. Danny reacted with another [shy act] pushing kwan up to 46 points and leaving danny with 65 stamina.

Once again kwan made a show of playing with himself giving danny another 6 arousal and once again danny returned with [shy act] giving kwan 10 more.

This turn kwan did something different he genly flex his muscles slowly one at a time, this added 10 to danny's arousal, and caused danny to stare for a minute or two before he took his turn and used [shy act] puting 66 and a few points from losing, danny was the same.

Kwan once again flex his muscles putting danny at 30 points in turn danny used [shy act]again which caused kwan’s arousal to max out at 69 points.

This ended the arousal stage and began the stimulant stage.

Danny wasted no time and use [shy act] that caused kwan to gain 10 stimulant and move a step forward.

Kwan once again flexed giving danny his own 10 points.

They used the same move one more time but without kwan moving because of the [shy act] before during his turn kwan walked up to danny, the jock grabbed his arm and spun him around where he attacked the half ghost neck with his mouth, sucking and biting as his arms held danny’s arm who tried to squirm away. When kwan was done they reseted with kwan standing right in front of danny, this gave him a good 12 points well good for kwan anyway.

As that move won him the stimulant stage, before danny took his turn he noticed that both him and kwan were at full mast. Danny raised his gaze to kwan face his red and used a [shy act], but with kwan, so the motion of the move had changed, after his arms and moved to cover himself danny stepped forward and pressed his face into kwan chest that he spoke into.

This put kwan at 10 stimulus but he didn’t reset, for his turn, kwan again turned him around and attacked his neck, This gave 15 stimulus to danny.

“Two more turns and kwan wins the stage, and that means we will tie and … wait what happens if we tie”

“Nothing, really” spoke the spirit of the ghost zone “ I mean you will get a little experience but nothing more”

“That is nice to know,” danny said as he opened his submission menu

[submission]

Tease - tease your opponent with your body +6 arousal -2 stamina

Kneel - kneel on the ground and show your submission +8 arousal -1 stamina

Shy act - put on a mask of shyness to fool your opponent +10 arousal -3stamina chance of drawing your opponent closer.

‘I need stroger moves” he thought before he used [shy act] turning back around and spoke into kwan chest again putting the jock at 20 points and the half ghost at 50 stamina.

Kwan once again attacked his neck but this time he lighty bit danny’s neck when he was finishing up, the bit made danny released a mix of a moan and a shout as he came and felt kwan come on his back before the jock let go of him and fall away still rock hard.

After he faded away danny’s clothes returned his body the four boxes appeared with two of them getting green checks and the other two getting red x’s, then the world tried appeared in both red and green letters.

Then the experience meter appears and fills 2/4 more before disappearing and being replaced by one last bar that fills up none.

Lastly, the countdown starts, 3, 2 danny takes a breath and closes his eyes, 1, and the color bleeds back into the world.

________

“Fenton what are you doing there standing still” Ms.Tetzlaff called out across the gym.

“Nothing” the dark haired teen respond before he resumed day’s gym activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't say anything but sorry for how late this chapter!


	9. Second Tie

When gym class was over Danny changed back to his normal outfit and went to his next class for the day, math! It was the one class he wouldn’t mind a ghost attack happening but that rarely happens, unfortunately, so he suffered through the class absentmindedly reading his math textbook and doing the work assigned until the bell rang.

His next period was a class that he considered more bearable, history. This is because of two reasons one wes was in this class and Danny could mess with him if he got bored (nothing that would interfere with his learning or really annoy him besides Wes had no hesitation at returning the favor) and do to several favors of clockwork Danny has been to several big and small moments in history so he did pretty well in the class despite the fact he skipped class often to fight ghosts. They were currently discussing recent history.

Near the end of class Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket, he ignored it until the teacher turned her back to the class to write on the board he pulled out his phone just like half his class did.

[stamina fully charged]

“Huh okay, that’s done,” Danny thought he put his phone away as the teacher had turned back to the class. During the last ten minutes of class where the teacher let them start on there homework, Danny was taking advantage of it full-heartedly.

After the bell rang out and the students were rushing out of the classroom did Danny decides to start an engagement.

[Wes Weston]

Level 3

“ **Engage** ”

For the second time today, the color and people faded from the world leaving behind only Danny and Wes.

[offensive]

[defensive]

[item]

[impress]

[move]

[retreat]

“If I remember correctly wes capped out at around 56 for the arousal stage and all the meters are usually the same amount” at least that’s what he has seen so far. Danny opened his impress menu then paused closed it and opened his item menu instead

[item]

Eggs and bacon sandwich x 1

Selecting the sandwich a pop up appeared.

[confirm]

**yes/** no

[target]

**Wes**

You

Danny pulled the sandwich from his back pocket and tossed it at Wes who caught it with eas, wes turn the sandwich over in his hand and inspected it like he expected it to explode when he deemed it safe he unwrapped breaking the weak layer of ghost ice and took a bit, the shock and surprise on his face kind of irritated Danny but he decided to let it go for now.

After he finished the sandwich wes gained 7 impress points and 10 stamina, stamina was useless because Wes hadn’t used any yet.

When his turn came Wes put on a show of basketball skills that Danny 11 impress.

For his turn Danny used this [ghostly wail] when the move was over Danny had won the impress phase but the move left him with 75 stamina. 

Wes didn’t do anything for his turn because he was in a state of amazement.

**Amazement** 7>6 

Danny opened his gear menu and chose to remove his t-shirt.

[Red and white t-shirt +3 arousal]

**Amazement** 6>5

[Red and white sneakers +2 arousal]

**Amazement** 5>4

[white socks +5 arousal]

**Amazement** 4>3

[White undershirt +5 arousal]

**Amazement** 3>2

[Light blue jeans +4 arousal]

**Amazement** 2>1

**Gear**

[White briefs +6 arousal when removed]

Danny groaned in embarrassment as he chooses to remove his briefs. With the last piece of his clothing gone Danny covered himself as Wes went through his last turn of amazement.

A look at Wes's bar told him he dealt him 25 arousal point to him in total, “so little under halfway” the half-ghost thought before he used[shy act].

His next turn wes took off his gray short-sleeved shirt with a black star in the middle. This gave Danny an odd 5 arousal points. In return, Danny used [shy act].

Wes this time too off the gray beanie he was wearing that gave Danny 2 arousal points.

This turn Danny uses [shy act] again.

Next pieces of clothing wes took off was his white & grey sneakers, that have Danny 4 arousal points.

This turn Danny used [tease] to win him the arousal phase and starting the stimulus stage.

Looking at how much cloth wes had on the wonder how it would change his moves.

Starting off the stimulus phase Danny used [tease] again.

In turn, wes lowered his black sweatpants and boxer to play with his dick, this gives Danny a good 5 points.

Danny uses [shy act] this turn.

Wes again pulled his pants and underwear down to play with himself giving Danny another 5 points.

Danny gave him 10 points using a [shy act]

This time wes walked up to Danny and gently grabbed His face to kiss him, then pull back before going in for a rougher kiss. A solid 11 points were what Danny got after wes pulled that, then wes returned to his place.

”shit I’m now at 21 points, ” Danny cursed.

[shy act] put wes at 36 points

Wes again walked up to Danny and kissed him again winning the stimulus phase for him as well.

Starting off the stimulant phase Wes walked up to Danny and kissed him once gently then roughly, but this time he stays right in front of Danny.

Danny reacted with a [shy act] by placing his hands and hiding his face Wes’s chest and asking to be gentle with him.

Wes’s again kiss’s Danny but this time he is also lightly playing with Danny's half-hard dick when his more was over he only disconnected their lips.

The next [shy act] Danny used led to him to slightly humping Wes's hand while quietly asking Wes's to be gentle with a blush covering his entire face, wes not only gained the 

The next turn wes once again kissed the half-ghost, but this time his full hard rod joined Danny's in the redhead's hand. Wes started thrusting his hips at full force while Danny placed his hands on his shoulders letting out soft moans as he started to move his in rhythm with wes.

Their hips continued moved until both teens came spraying each other with there seed and getting some of their own on themselves.

Danny took calming breaths to calm his racing heart as wes faded away along with the seed on his chest, just before his clothes faded on to him.

The four-piece box appeared, the first two boxes gained two green checks while the lat two gained red x’s. The engagement was declared a tie, next to Danny's exp bar appeared and filled up the rest of the way giving Danny a level up. The last bar’s Wes’s engagement progress appeared and filled none before vanishing and the countdown began.

When the color returned to the world Danny look at wes who happened to look in his direction, a deep blush appeared on the conspiracy theorist face before he turned away a speed walked away, Danny just stared in confusion before he walked to his next class wondering what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please comment on any errors and if you like this story please check out the work this was inspired by
> 
> warring slow update and short chapter is very likely!  
> i will willing say i am not that great of a writer


End file.
